Chocolate Quiche
by Kimichan95
Summary: This is the story of how Kisshu becomes a loving older brother for a lost little girl. Fluff and snuggles galore, bare with me while I clean up, fix up, and procrastinate through this sweet little story. :U
1. The fun begins!

Renumi: Hi, first off I'll do the character profile for my OC character, Choko. Say hi, Choko!  
Choko: Hi. *giggle*  
Renumi: Ok, Choko. Tell the reader things about you.  
Choko: Ok, well …. My name is Choko Ikisatashi, I'm 3 years old. Things I like: cats, music and drawing. I have a friend named Taruto, but he won't show up till much later in the story. The person I trust most is my big brother… That's pretty much it.  
Renumi: What about things you hate?  
Choko: Oh, um… Well, I hate veggies!  
Renumi: Ok, that's it for the profile, now for the disclaimer which means the things or character's I didn't make and or own ok?  
Choko: Renumi does NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew or the people in it, but on the other hand she does own me.

* * *

Chapter one

"Ha, you lose again Kisshu!" yelled Ichigo, "Why so many harsh words, kitty?" said Kisshu while smiling his signature smile.  
"Because you're the enemy!" snapped Ichigo just as Kisshu was about to disappear, a little girl walked up behind him and grabbed one of the long ribbons that came out of his pants. This caused her to disappear with him.  
Once he was back at the ship, he said "Damn… I thought that would work…" as he walked forward he felt a tug at his pants, which because they're pretty loose on him, started to fall down.  
"Huh? What the?" as he quickly grabbed his shorts, the little girl behind him giggled a cutely. He turned around to see a small girl, she had bright blue eyes and pretty auburn hair.  
"How did you get here?" he asked her. She just giggled and began running around, she hid behind one of the computers! Kisshu panicked for a moment knowing Pai would kill him if she broke anything, or worse, lecture him! He squeezed into the crack between the wall and the back of the computer. "Geez! How did she get in here?"

The little girl giggled and started to climb past Kisshu's legs, but he backed out and snatched her up. The small child was surprised she squealed as two fluffy purple cat ears pop out. He set he down and grinned.  
"Well, well, looks like a little mew followed me home," he said with yet another one of his devilish grins that made one of his ivory fangs show naughtily.  
He started thinking 'If I can train this mew mew to fight the others then this will be a whole lot easier.'  
But while he was planning the girl was spinning around looking at the big silvery roof above her. She kept spinning till Kisshu looked up and noticed she had a back pack.  
He walked over and snatched it up, it had a card in the back of it. It said Choko. 'Huh…so that's what her name is…' He looked at her with wonder she just stood there and smiled.

* * *

Choko: Yay! First chapter done!  
Renumi: There is still a lot more chapters to do!  
Choko: Which means you'll be procrastinating alot...  
Renumi: I resent that comment!

Now time for me to babble! Well, I made this story a long long time ago, and since then I've changed how Choko acts in my head quite alot. At first she was a giggly hyper happy go lucky child...I'm going to slowly try to make her more calm. More calm and cuddly, less hyper and giggly. :U Expect slow updates, since I'll have to be editing all the chapters I have of this before I post them.


	2. Falling in affection!

Renumi: I'm baaaackk.

Choko: Yay! Ok this is where he starts to like me right?

Renumi: Yep things are gonna get fluffy in here!

Chapter 2

"Kisshu I heard that you captured one of the mew mews?" Deep blue asked.

"Yes. Well more or less found, but I think she might come in handy later," said Kisshu.

"Yes she will," with that Deep blue disappeared.

Kisshu stood up and thought, 'How am I going to train a little girl that hasn't even spoken a word yet? Maybe she can't even talk…"

While Kisshu was talking to Deep blue Choko had gotten her notebook and crayons out of her backpack and had drawn a picture.

When she was done she got up and went looking for Kisshu. As she found him she walked up behind him and pulled on his shirt to get his attention. He turned around and she held up her picture for him to see. It was a drawing of him and her standing in front of a big tree.

As he looked at the picture he said "Is this supposed to be me?" he looked at her and she nodded.

He was surprised she understood him though she seemed old enough to she still didn't talk. He handed the book back to her, "It's cute." Choko smiled brightly, happy that he liked it.

Later he took her to the woods, it was dark out.  
"I wonder where I could get a good sprit to take?" Kisshu thought aloud to himself. He looked back to see Choko staring up at a tree. In the tree was a big owl it stared right back at her, she ran to the other side of the branch.

Kisshu walked over to the branch to see what she was doing, the owl turned its head all the way around to face Choko.

Choko's cat ears and tail popped out which apparently made her look like a nice little snack to the owl because it swooped down towards her. She ducked but before the owl could give it another try then she ran to Kisshu wrapping her arms around him, pressing her face into him.

He looked confused.

The owl spoke its annoyance about his meal hiding, "Hoooo! Hoo!" She ran to the other side of him, hiding behind him, carefully watching the owl. Kisshu shook his head, then patted the child's. 'She's certainly a strange one…' he thought.

Kisshu decided to leave the forest since there were no people, he teleported to the mew mews hide out. He saw Ichigo standing on the balcony. He grinned, and decided to sneak up on his crush, Choko clung to his leg like a fleshy child anklet as he floated up behind Ichigo.

"Look at my pretty kitty all decked out like the bell of the ball!" He said in a smug tone.

Ichigo whipped around at the sound of his voice, "What do you want Kisshu?" she asked angrily.

"I came looking for a sprit to take…" Kisshu saw a formally dressed woman walking out of the building, "Oh and hers' will be perfect," He held out a hand that pointed to the piano player for the party. She glowed pink for a moment then collapsed to the ground as her skin turned blue. "This will do nicely," He said as he held up a Kirema anima.

Choko was still clinging to his leg not wanting to fall.  
"Fusion!" he shouted and a bright light shown from the two objects being put together. He glided down to the balcony "So what do you think kitty cat?" said Kisshu.

"Masha, go tell the others!" said Ichigo "Got it got it!" said the little pink fluff ball that was Masha.

"Let's get this party started!" said Kisshu

The Kirema anima lunged toward Ichigo shoving her off the balcony but with her cat powers she safely landed on her feet below. "Listen I don't know what you did to Mrs. McGuire but you're going to pay!" shouted Ichigo.

"Lettuce , Mint!" said Masha "What is it?" asked mint "Alien alert! Piano lady! Piano lady!" Said an alarmed Masha.

Mint and Lettuce ran to the balcony and jumped off to get to Ichigo, "What happened?" asked Lettuce.

"Its Mrs. McGuire, Kisshu turned her in to some new kind of Kirema anima!" said Ichigo.

"But how could he? She's not even an animal!" exclaimed Mint.

"It seems the he learned a new trick where he can fuse people now too," said Ichigo. The beast Kisshu had created roared loudly at the mews."Well we better transform."

"Right!" said Lettuce and Mint. All three mews transformed, and were prepared to fight.

"For the earth's future I will serve you! Nya!" Ichigo did her signature pose.

Kisshu sat on the balcony edge and said "That's cute but wait until you hear my new song! That's your cue!" said Kisshu to the Kirema anima.

With that the Kirema anima lunged at the mews. The mews did their best to try and doge the attacks from the creature.

"This party was too stuffy anyway now it's a real wing dinger!" Laughed Kisshu

"Wing dinger?" Ichigo repeated. For some odd reason Mint felt that was insulting.

Choko was standing on the balcony trying to watch the battle but couldn't see because she was too short. She looked up at him wanting to sit in his lap, it looked comfy there. Choko looked around and saw a chair inside the building, she smiled and ran over to get it.

Ryou and Keiichiro saw her and wondered who she was. Choko got the chair and pushed it to the balcony. Ryou and Keiichiro followed her as she put the chair against the wall, Ryou saw the battle and was shocked to see the mew mews were losing.

"Keiichiro! Get the latest CD of 's music and put it on the speakers as loud as possible!" Ordered Ryou.

"Done and done!" said Keiichiro as he follows his bosses orders.

While Choko was trying to climb the chair, Ryou ran down in front of Ichigo blocking her from the attacks the music sent through the air. The attacks suddenly stopped, the Kirema anima froze in its' tracks as it heard the familiar sound of its' own true music. The mew mews all attacked the Kirema anima at once

The Kirema anima dissolved and 's spirit was freed.

"Whew that was close," Said Lettuce.

"Yeah that was, hey whose that kid on the balcony?" asked Ichigo.

All the mew mews and Ryou looked over at Choko.  
Choko was climbing up onto the chair, then onto the balcony edge, crawling over to Kisshu, who was seated on the middle of it.

Kisshu was still unaware to what she was doing until Ichigo yelled "Kisshu grab that kid or she might fall!" Though he was her enemy she knew she wouldn't get there in time to stop the kid.

"Huh?" said Kisshu looking over as he felt a small hand on his lap, Choko had climbed all the way to him but as she tried to climb into his lap, she slipped and was falling to the ground.

Kisshu flew down at high speed and caught her, only he blinked a bit seeing he caught her upside down. He tossed her up and caught her upright. Choko was rather stirred up after having fallen, and wrapped her arms around Kisshu's neck securely, snuggling tight. Kisshu blinked at her again, unused to this kind of affection, then turned his attention back on Ichigo. "Till next time kitty cat," said Kisshu before he disappeared.

The mews were stunned. They all looked at each other, "D-did I just see what I think I saw?" Asked a very shocked Ichigo, "Sure looks like it…" Answered a equally confused Mint.

Choko: Yay! He saved me!

Renumi: Yeah isn't he sweet? *sighs as her gaze difts off to somewhere unknown*

Choko: You like Onii-chan don't you~?

Renumi: I have the right to remain silent! Oh yes and for those who may have noticed, I have been using the diolauge from Mew Mew Power. When I first wrote this I hadn't watched Tokyo Mew Mew. And I'm really lazy and I probably would have not come up with anything better so for now I may or may not continue using it. Most likely not. If I'm going to use dialogue from the show I will be using it from the Japanese version. Anyway, I hope to not be using too much of it. Toodles!


	3. Best teddy bear ever

Choko: Is this where I get to snuggle up and ki-

Renumi: SHHHHH! Don't spoil the story!

Choko: Oh sorry. *Pouts wanting to tell*

* * *

"Kisshu what news do you bring me from the blue planet?" Said Kisshus' mist-coated boss.

"I think you'll be very pleased with my progress, I'm quickly learning the methods and habits of the three mew mews." Said Kisshu hoping he wouldn't be in too much trouble for failing again.

"That is what you said the last time we spoke."

"Yes well it is true that I may have underestimated them in the past but my latest plan…"

"I would hate to think that your admiration for the one they call Ichigo has made you an ineffective warrior, they seem to be getting the better of you again and again."

"Well Ichigo is one of the more appealing adversaries, you needn't worry about me. I will take great pleasure in defeating her and little friends once and for all."

Meanwhile, Choko was waiting for Kisshu, when he came back she ran up to him and smiled.

"Ah-ah-achoo!" sneezed Choko. She looked confused and just blinked for a moment.

She smiled again after, but her nose was now running.

Kisshu chuckled as he pulled out a tissue and wiped her nose, she thought he was playing unaware to the runny nose, so she grabbed his nose. He was surprised, "…? You're a goofy little thing aren't you?" Choko grinned happily as if that was a compliment.

Ichigo was walking down the street, carrying many bags. "Why is it when it's my turn to get the groceries, Ryou decides to run a half price sale on veggie drinks? I don't care what nutritional value it has it's totally hazardous to my health!" Ichigo suddenly tripped, over a flat surface. "Wh-whoa!" Ichigo said as she fell down in the middle of her rant.

"Ohhh! See what I mean? I'd be better off eating cheesy puffs! At least they're easier on the arms."

"Cheesy puffs, yum!" said a happy little Masha.

"I could use a break. Hm? Hey the park! I suppose it wouldn't hurt to chill at the park on a bench for a few. Whose gonna order those health drinks anyway?"

"Chill out Ichigo! Chill out!" exclaimed Masha. Ichigo walked into the park and found a nice bench under the shade of a big tree, she set the bags down and flopped herself down exhaustedly.

"Ahh, nothing like a little peace and quiet, 'ay Masha? No sound of customers complaining. Nothing…" said a tired but relaxed Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled as wind blew through her hair. "Oh yeah, maybe I'll take a little nap," said Ichigo.

But just as the idea seemed good, and she began to settle into the bench, she heard cheering and clapping nearby.  
"Well so much for the nap," Ichigo said annoyed.

Over in the circle of clapping people, "Thank you! Thank you! Now support the art! Support the art won'cha?" yelled a small monkey like girl.

"Wow, that little girl is doing tricks in a street show! How cool, I wonder if she's any good?"

"Why don't I show you!" Said the peppy little girl as she popped up behind Ichigo, causing her to shriek and knock over Masha.

"Where did you come from?"

"It's where I'm going that matters! And I'm going to show you my show!"

"Ah thanks…"

"So without further adieu, allow me to introduce the one, the only me Pudding the great!" Pudding struck a pose, then hopped onto a ball. "Ballerina on the ball, super summersault-er, plate spinning perfectionist, and of course, belly dancing diva supreme with a flair for feathers!" said the little performer as she did her routine.

"How awesome! Though weird," said an amused Ichigo.

"Not to mention fire breather, Kobuki ball bouncer, chair girl of the board, human cannonball!" yells the one man, or should I say, girl circus!

"Whoo!"

"So what do you think? Like it?"

"Yeah, totally!"

"Great! So how 'bout a tip?"

"Sure. Never do drugs and stay in school! See ya later!" said Ichigo sarcastically as she stood and began to leave.

As Ichigo starts to walk away from Pudding, she appears back in front of her.

"I meant some money!" said Pudding as she held out her hand expectantly.

"Huh?"

"Support the art! Support the art!" exclaims the ecstatic and determined Pudding.

"Boy is that the time? Gotta go!" Said Ichigo as she checked her watch, or at least where one was supposed to be.

"Come on! Come on!" Pudding flailed a bit and pouted.

"All right all ready!" Ichigo handed something to her, then proceeded to leave.

"Oh, for me? You shouldn't have," said a smirking Pudding who had gotten what she wanted. But Pudding looked mildly confused and annoyed at the item in her palm.

"Keep up the good work. Hope you got a sweet tooth," Ichigo had left a hard candy in the child's hand.

"Hey! Candy's not gonna cut sister! I need some green!" said Pudding as she grabbed a hold of Ichigo's shirt, then trips and falls down, still gripping onto Ichigo's shirt.

"Unless maybe you just thought my act was only good enough for candy? Maybe you just think I'm some stupid girl that's not even worth a penny! Waah!" cried Pudding.

"Shhh keep it down will ya? You're making a scene!" Ichigo tried to shush and calm the girl, to no avail.

"Well I'll prove you wrong! After all I still have one last trick up my sleeve!" said Pudding as she put her hand in a black hat and pulled out a shark puppet.

Ichigo shrieked as the puppet grabbed her tail, which had popped out from her being startled.

"Oh that's why you didn't tip me! With those cat ears and tail, you must be a fellow performer! What a great look!" Ichigo's panic about being found out ended as the Pudding made up her own explanation.

'Whew okay, that works…'

"So mind if I try this thing on?" Pudding began tugging and pulling on the pink mew's tail. "Hey I can't get it off!" said Pudding as she yanked at Ichigo's tail.

"Meow!" Ichigo yelped in pain, not liking having her tail pulled.

"These ears are stuck on to! Like they're real!" said Pudding as she continued to pull at Ichigo's animal parts.

"Quiet! Uh, that will conclude our show for today thanks for coming!" said Ichigo as she puts her hand over Pudding's mouth and bolts from the crowd that was forming around them, the people assuming it was a performance.

"And you're coming with me!" said Ichigo as she ran at high speed leaving nothing but a trail of dust clouds behind her.

Nearby, Kisshu was lurking in a tree on the edge of the park, watching his Kitty and the child run.

"She will do nicely but I'll get her when kitties'' not monkey-ing around" said Kisshu as he smirked, he then hopped down off the tree and walked towards a child's play spot where he left Choko.

"Come on Choko, let's go." Kisshu walked closer and he was shocked to see her sitting on the swing with three boys crowded around her. Kisshu frowned, seeing the little boy's glaring and yelling at Choko.  
"This is our swing set! Girls aren't allowed here!" One of the boys tried to push her off the swing, Choko stayed put and merely swung back on the swing seat when pushed.  
Kisshu felt irked, he wasn't sure why, but he did. He walked over and towered over the three little boys in front of Choko. "What do you think you're doing, brats?" The three boys whipped around, still looking pissed. "She's on our swing! See?" The boy pointed to a small plastic flag stuck into the ground at the corner of the swing set. "That's my flag! It's my mark that I claimed this place for me and my friends! No girls allowed! Or girly –men-!" Kisshu's eye twitched. He snatched up one of the human brats by the neck of his shirt, "Either you get lost, or we're going to have a bigger problem than your little flag being broken."  
"What? My flag isn't broken!" The little boy gripped Kisshu's wrist, scared but standing his ground.  
"It is now." He dropped the boy and walked over, picking up the puny toy flag and snapped it in two, then tossed the pieces at the boys. "Now beat it." The boys cowered and turned tail, running away from the 'girly man' and the little girl. Kisshu snorted lightly and turned to Choko, who was still seated on the swing.  
Choko smiled, hopping off the swing and ran up to him with a 'My hero!' look on her face. She stopped at his feet and raised her arms up, wanting to be lifted and carried.  
Kisshu blinked and smiled a bit, bending and picking up the child, settling her against his hip.  
Choko giggled a bit and snuggled up comfortably in his arms, holding onto his shirt.  
"Ready to leave?" Asked her knight in shining armor, and loose pants, Choko nodded, and Kisshu teleported them away.

Once out of the park he flew around the city looking for a good extra spirit to take in case he had to fight the mews before he got pudding's spirit. Soon he came upon a dance studio.

"We'll wait till she comes out." He settled atop the roof of the building to wait, Choko sitting in his lap. She smiled and nuzzled his chin, then curled up against his chest and rubbed her cheek against his chest, making a light purring sound. Kisshu chuckled and let her cuddle, relaxing for the first time in a while.

Meanwhile, Ichigo had dragged Pudding away to a secluded area under a bride. Her hand still pressed over the girl's mouth.

"Alright I know you saw my ears and tail, but it has to be a secret, okay?"

"Mmm hmmm." Pudding mumbled against Ichigo's hand.

"Top secret."

"Mmm hmmm."

"Understand?"

"Mmm hmmm."

"Promise?"

"Mmm hmmm!"

Ichigo sighed from relief only for Pudding to jump up and loudly speak,

"So you're a cat!"

Pudding repeats 'She's a cat!' while Ichigo tries to quiet her down.

"Do you know what kind of money I could make if I had those ears!" Pudding asked excitedly as she hugged onto her new friend.

"Um wait…"

"You absolutely, positively have to teach me how to do it!"

"Uh, wait you don't understand!"

"So what's first? Catching mice? Climbing trees? I'll do anything and everything to get those ears!"

"Ah…what have I done…"

"Want me to practice landing on my feet? Or should I give myself a cat bath? What do you think the best way is?"

"Look it doesn't work that way…"

"I'll do anything you want Ichigo!"

"Okay… get on that ball and do a lap around the park!"

"In a heartbeat!"

Ichigo grinned as she watched Pudding ride away on her big red and white ball, she then collected her things and dashed away to her escape.

Later that night after talking a bit to Deep blue, Kisshu went walking around the ship. What he found was a rather adorable scene. Choko had fallen asleep on the floor, her drawings scattered around her. He smirked as he walked up and sat down beside her. He picked up one of the pictures and looked at it. It was of him holding her in his lap and laughing, at what, he wasn't sure but it was still a happy little picture. He smiled at her and stroked her hair softly. He kept petting her gently and looking at all her art work. After a few minutes she started to stir, and then she started whining and whimpering, she looked very distressed. Kisshu was startled and shook her a bit.

"Ch-Choko? Choko? Wake up!" he said. His voice shook a bit from worry.

Soon Choko's eyes opened up. She woke with a start, and then looked around scared; until Kisshu took her tiny shoulder is his hand. She whipped around still obviously scared out of her wits. She stared at him for a moment then climbed into his lap and clung to him tightly. At first he didn't know what to do, but he smiled softly and put his arms around her comfortingly. She sniffled a bit and closed her eyes for a moment then leaned back still in his lap. He smiled at her and said "It's okay Choko, I'm right here," And wiped away the few tears that were near the edge of her eyes.

'I love you Onii-chan.' is what she wanted to say but her inability to speak made this difficult. She tried to think of a way to say "I love you" to him without words. She looked up at him and he smiled back down at her. Then she leaned up and kissed his nose.

Kisshu was confused. Choko backed up and looked into his eyes hoping what she did was okay. She then reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling softly. He heard something like a purring noise. Choko was trying to say. "I love you. Will you keep me? Please?" Kisshu blinked a few times before smiling softly and standing up with her still in his arms. He walked back to his room. He opened the door, turned on the lights and set Choko down.

"Choko we both need to take a bath. Okay?" she just smiled and hugged him again. He chuckled a bit before hugging her back. After he let go he went to his drawer, and looked through it and found an old t-shirt of his for her to wear tonight. Then he set them on the bed then turned around and patted her on the head. She had been toddling right behind him the whole time, and if he stopped she would hug his leg affectionately. He walked to the bathroom door, Choko still toddling behind. He smiled and shut the door. Choko stood there for a while. Then she heard the shower going, she got bored and tip toed inside. She stood and stared at the silhouette of her new big brother. Choko looked around curiously, seeing different bottles on the bathroom counter. She walked over and picked a couple up, seeing the labels in a different language. She blinked and set them down, then opened a different bottle, inside was white powder. She shook the bottle a bit, causing the powder to shift and send a light dust cloud up to her face. She blinked and shook her head, then sneezed. The blow from her sneeze blew much of the powder out of the bottle and into her face and the air around her. Kisshu heard the sneeze and turned off the water; he was done anyway, and poked his head out. Choko looked over to him and giggled.

Smiling, she walked over and hugged his leg. He blushed and grabbed a nearby towel, then tightened the towel around his waist. "What's in your hair?" He looked at the powder in her hair, then looked at his counter and the open bottle on it. He sighed lightly, "I'll wash that out for you in a bit."

She let go and he walked out to his room and looked behind him to see if she was still there, she was. 'I really don't want to be naked in front of her…' he thought as he awkwardly smiled at her. She blinked at him, then sneezed again, a dust cloud puffing out. Kisshu chuckled at her, 'Oh well she is just a child. It's no big deal.' He reassured himself as he let the towel drop. He still quickly pulled on his boxers and night pants. He then walked over and picked her up and carried her to the bath room. He set her down and turned on the water. She stood there smiling happily as he shut off the water and began to undress her. He then set her in the tub and swished some bubbles into the water. "There, now to get that stuff out of your hair…" He first had her dunk her hair in the water, and then he scrubbed to get the rest out. Once her hair was clean, he began to leave to let her play and clean the rest of herself.

Choko climbed out of the tub and followed him. He heard little feet behind so he turned around to see Choko standing behind him dripping wet.

"Ack! You're supposed to –stay- in the tub."

She giggled as he picked her up and set her back into the tub. He sighed and began to walk away again, so, she began to climb out again. He stopped and said

"If I leave you leave huh?"

She merely smiled and gripped her hands at him.

"Hm? What, you want me to stay?"

She just kept making the hand sign until he walked back up to her and sat down near the tub. She stopped and scooted as close to him as she could. He watched as she just sat there staring at him intently. He sighed and poured some liquid soap into his hand, he began washing her clean. Her back then her tummy her arms and legs. She smiled and purred a bit as he rubbed her back and so on, it felt nice to her. Soon she was all clean and she felt very sleepy. Kisshu picked her up and wrapped her in a towel, she snuggled into it, feeling nice and warm. Kisshu carried her to his room; he sat her down on his bed and went to his windowsill. His window had a small couch like space in front, just the right size for a bed for her. He put on a sheet and pillows and a blanket. Mean while Choko had fallen half asleep on his bed. He turned around and smiled at her. He then walked over to where he had set out a old shirt of his that would be her night gown, he pulled it onto her and set her in the little bed he had made for her. At first she didn't want to let go, but then she finally did. He climbed into his bed and turned off the light.

"Good night Choko."

Later…

Choko tossed and turned but just couldn't settle. She didn't like sleeping alone even if he was just across the room. She stared at him for a while until she shyly walked over to his bed. She stood at the side and watched him.

His bed looked comfy and warm, but she merely stood there, soon leaning on the bed sleepily. Kisshu felt the bed shift. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at Choko. He sat up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Choko?" He yawned "What's wrong?" Choko leaned onto his knee. 'Hm? Does she want to sleep with me?' he picked her up into his lap gently and held her as he rubbed her back.

"Are you scared of the dark and don't want to sleep alone?"

Choko snuggled closer into his arms and buried her face into his chest. He smiled and scooted back onto the bed.

"Here, you can sleep with me. " Choko smiled and cuddled against him. He laid back and Choko settled her head on his shoulder as he stroked her back warmly. She blinked sleepily, but looked as if she didn't want to close them. "Shh, go to sleep…I won't leave…" He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Choko smiled and yawned, then closed her eyes. He listened and heard her breathing slow.

"Good night Choko." He left his arm resting over her middle, her small frame nested on top of it. He lolled his head to the side, and unlike his usual restless sleep where he would plan and plot more diverse ways to beat the mews and complete his mission, he relaxed. He liked how warm she felt, like a nice plush doll. He was so used to the cold underground of his own planet, this change felt nice. He fell asleep, wondering just how much more this child was going to change in his world.

* * *

Renumi: Awww! Best teddy bear ever huh?  
Choko: Hehe! He's softer than he looks!


End file.
